Stuck
by Chaotic Disillusion
Summary: K can't get Hiro out of his head! It's distracting! It's confusing! It's a good thing!


Title: Stuck

Author: ChaoticDisillusion

Rating: G-PG

Disclaimer: Psh... like I could be so imaginative.

A/N: Well, I wrote this a while ago and I tried to find a beta reader for it (hell, I've been looking for a beta reader for all my stories, even the posted ones) and no luck... SO! Yet another un-beta'd fic by me!! Hope you enjoy this little Kiro

Months of nothing but the same. Thousands of hours of brutally painful monotony. Not painful because it was monotonous. Painful because Nakano Hiroshi was all he could think about. Everything else was shoved aside-- and none of this was his choice. Family, relaxation, and for the first time in his life-- work.

Claude "K" Winchester had no idea what to do. This hadn't happened to him when he'd met and fallen for his own ex-wife, Judy. And why should it have? What was going on was simply not natural! Nothing should ever distract someone this much. Nothing. Not even someone as wonderful as the kind-hearted, hard working, amazing, funny...

Oh grief, someone stop him before he ended up right where he'd started or puked all over himself. He was becoming as cliche as an old romance novel!

Sighing, K leaned back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was all becoming too much for him to deal with on his own. Yet another first for the confidant American.

He snuck a peek at the clock on the wall, he'd been sitting behind his desk doing nothing but brooding for the past four hours. Great. An angry "Humph" and K launched himself from his chair and out the door. He needed to drown these thoughts-- and quick. In fact, the sooner, the better.

After shoving his arms into his jacket, he began to jog down the four flights of stairs and bolted for the door. The second the cool night air hit his face he stretched his arms out completely and took a deep breath. The cold burned all the way down to his lungs and once it did hit them he could feel the lovely pain spread from his sternum to the outermost part of his lungs.

And still-- it did nothing to tame his thoughts. With a frustrated growl, K stuffed his hands into his pockets and stomped to the nearest bar. If the cold air wouldn't fix his head, he'd do it manually.

After about three shots, everything was beginning to look a lot better. Especially that cutie at the end of the bar. She had the prettiest little ass he'd ever laid eyes on and a damn sexy head of hair to boot. But, who was staring at hair when she was wearing pants that couldn't have been tighter if they'd actually been painted on for real? K smirked, see? Everything was fine! All he needed was a nice head-muddling drink and a sexy piece of _chick_ ass to stare at.

Turning to the bartender he beckoned him with a finger, "Could you do me a quick favor?" When the man nodded K pointed to the target de jour, "Send the tall sexy one there in that group of girls, the one with the long hair, somethin' classy. On me, and don't hesitate to tell her so."

"Right away, sir," the barkeep smiled mischievously-- he knew something K didn't, and he wasn't about to say anything about it-- and went to complete said task. K just sat back and waited, slapping on his most seductive smile. He watched as the waitress walked up to the girl of his dreams and leaned in to tell her where the complimentary drink had come from.

K held his breath as she began to turn to see who had sent it. Now to see if she had a face that needed to be hidden behind all that perfect hair or what. Slowly, soft looking skin was revealed and K's smile grew. Damn, could he pick 'em, couldn't h-- Oh shit.

Yep, he could most certainly pick 'em, couldn't he? The chick he'd been hoping for had turned to reveal the most perfect face he could imagine-- hell, he couldn't imagine something that perfect, that would be giving his imagination too much credit. Problem was, the surprised features were most definitely _not_ female. They were perfectly masculine in the best ways possible. And they were headed this way.

"K-san?" Hiro questioned, disbelievingly.

Mentally groaning, K's smile turned uneasy, "H-hey Hiroshi, how's it going?"

Hiro smirked, "Well, the waitress over there handed me this drink, saying that it was compliments of the blonde hunk in the corner. K-san, you're the only blonde hunk in the entire room."

K's forehead hit the bar and he mumbled, "Did anyone ever tell you that you've got a killer ass, Hiroshi?"

At this, the guitarist laughed as he took a seat right next to K, "Actually, not lately, thanks." Hiro laid a comforting hand on K's shoulder and chuckled a bit, "You gonna be okay, K-san? You look really upset. Listen, if it's about the drink, forget about it, seriously. It's fine, man."

"Nah, that's not it," K said, rising from the smooth wooden surface. "But thanks for accepting the apology I was just about to give," he gave a weak smile.

Furrowed brows gave away Hiro's worry, "K-san, you really haven't been you lately, we've been kind of worried about you." Honestly, Hiro didn't know if anyone else had caught on, but he certainly didn't want it to seem like he'd been the only one to pick up on it.

Studying the swirls of wood scattered with pieces of peanut shells, K hesitated, "It's not really something that you guys should be worrying about. In fact, I'm sorry that it's interfered with work."

"That's not the point," Hiro sighed. "We're not at work right now and you look like you could use someone to vent to." Leaning in so that he could speak to K as though he were worried someone might be listening in, Hiro brushed his hair from his face as he whispered to K, "I'm here, so talk."

That was something that K did not have defenses for. Hiro leaning in so close that K could feel the warm, sweet smelling breath on his ear, offering to be a shoulder that he could use as a crutch.

He furrowed his brows and turned to look Hiro in the eye, "Have you ever had trouble _not _thinking of someone?" When Hiro blinked a few times instead of answering, K clarified, "Th-there's someone-- and my brain won't let them go. It's been invading every single aspect of my life. I can't go two minutes without my head turning to them. It's never happened to me before, and the more I try to stop thinking of them, the more they seem to be a permanent fixture in my head." K let all the air from his lungs, he practically withered. He'd been trying forever to fix this problem on his own. But as he'd said, the harder he tried the more he failed.

And now, he was talking about his issues with the very person who was causing this complete and utter chaos in his life. Great, the irony of his very existence was raring it's ugly head.

A sweet sounding chuckle came from beside him, "K-san, it sounds like you're in love, and damn have you got it bad."

"It can't be love." That was a fact in K's book. He was absolutely sure that he'd felt love before, and it was nowhere _near_ this annoying.

A flat out laugh, "And why not?"

"'Cause, I've been in love before, and it wasn't like this at all," the older man pouted.

This only caused Hiro to smile, "K-san, this is just a stronger kind of love. Trust me, you kind of remind me of the way Shuichi is-- only scratch half the spastic tendencies."

K thought a bit. Shuichi _did_ have a sort of one track mind, and that was the way K was headed. Suddenly, his head met with the bar once more. To become like Shuichi. That was the _last_ thing he needed to think of right now.

"Don't worry, I don't think you could cross so many lines, K-san. Remember, Shuichi is in a special category all his own."

"That's mildly comforting," came the muffled, muttered reply.

"Good," Hiro chuckled, "it's supposed to be. Here's something to think on, K-san: if you can't get this person out of your head, maybe they're meant to be there."

K's eyes shot open, and he was blinking at the wood, that made too much sense for his own comfort. He lifted his head and looked to Hiro, surprised, "Wh-what?"

Once more, like he was speaking to a rather slow child, Hiro repeated himself, "If you can't get them out of your head, there's a good chance that it's because they belong there."

The blonde immediately lit up, bright as a Christmas tree. That made perfect sense! It explained _everything_! He was so relieved he could just-- he stood and kissed Hiro on the forehead, "You're absolutely right, Hiroshi! And the only way to remedy this is to--" here, K paused. He couldn't shoot the boy, he'd just found out he loved him. What was it that one did for a person they loved?

Think, think, think, think!

Oh! That's right, one _tells_ them that they love them, "Is to tell them!"

A smile spread across Hiro's lovely features, "That's it! Now you've got it!"

"Yeah! Now I've got it!" K grinned, hurriedly put his jacket back on and paid his due, "Thanks! I've gotta do that now!"

And just like that, the man of Hiro's dreams practically skipped out the door to confess his love to another. Hiro grimaced and looked at the shot glass that K had previously been staring at for comfort. It was full and it was lookin' damn inviting. So, he threw it back.

Oh, and it burned good. He smirked at the little glass, what comfort. He turned his gaze to the barkeep, "How much for a bottle of this?" He planned to go home and comfort himself into forgetting everything. Ahh, the beauty of liquid amnesia.

As soon as K stepped outside, he stopped. What the hell was he doing?! He was going to confess feelings to someone who he really didn't need to be bothering with his love confessions. Yes, yes, that was all fine and well, but wasn't said person still sitting _inside _the bar?

K slumped, "Shit."

He twirled on his heel to head back in and nearly knocked the cute little brunette on his cute little ass. "H-Hiroshi!"

Hiro shook himself out, K was holding onto his shoulders, it was how he'd caught him before Hiro had had the chance to hit the pavement. Wait, K was still here?

"What are you still doing here, K-san? I thought you'd finally steeled your re--"

"I had," K interrupted. "But I forgot something pretty damn important."

Confused, Hiro looked up to the ice blue eyes, "What's that?"

A small smile, "You were still inside the bar. Can't have a love confession with only half the party there, can we?" Obviously, now was no time to be timid, K had to fix his head. Now, it was either ruin a perfectly good working relationship for the sake of what Hiro had been so sure was love, or continue working with only half his brain there.

Well shit, he hadn't thought about ruining the present relationship before. Too late now, K had this fleeting wish that he'd think things through more often.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hiro was _really_ confused now. If he found out that K was yanking his chain-- Hiro swore that he'd shove one of K's own guns into his mouth and...

"Hiroshi, I think I love you. Well, that's what you said it was, and it sounds like it fits now. You belong in my head and I think I like you there."

Hiro blinked a few times, "K-san, a-are you sure this is me you're thinking of? Or is this like an easy out for you?"

K's brows furrowed once more, "H-Hiroshi, you're not really making this easy for me, man. I'm sure it's you and damn it-- c-could you give me an answer already?" It was nervous, there was hope in his piercing eyes.

Letting the most expensive bottle of liquor he'd ever bought go crashing-- shattering-- to the ground, Hiro put his arms around K's neck, smiling like he hadn't in months-- genuinely.

"You wanna know something? You've been stuck in my head too, K-san, for the longest time now, and I think I really like having you there."

Without hesitation, K pulled Hiro in for a kiss, it was something that he'd been longing to do since-- since, he'd realized that there was no getting rid of this young man. Truthfully, he was glad that he was doomed to failure when he'd tried to get rid of him in the first place.

As his lips neared Hiro's, K asked softly, "Perfect, now would you mind if I got stuck in your heart too?"

Hiro laughed, "Too late, you're already there."

FIN


End file.
